1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing device, a control method for the reproducing device, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advanced functionality of the modern audio-video (AV) devices installed in automobiles requires support for many multimedia formats and many different types of sources, including nonvolatile memory devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs), secure digital (SD) cards, and universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, optical disc devices such as compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD), and Blu-ray disc (BD) players, portable audio players and portable AV media players, wireless networks such as wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks, and so on. There is also a growing need to provide separate AV content to the driver, the passenger in the front seat, and the passengers in the right back seat and left back seat.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-109329 (now Japanese Patent No. 4316468), Mamiya et al. describe a data reproduction system connected to one or more source devices and a plurality of output devices, reproducing an audio/video source so that it can be listened to or viewed at a plurality of output devices simultaneously. For each output device, the system has a selector for selecting and outputting one of source signals from the one or more source devices and a signal processor for processing the selected signal and sending the processed signal to the output device. The system also has a controller that controls the selectors and signal processors to reproduce the audio/video sources. For each output device, the controller records information indicating a stop position at which reproduction of the source stopped, and resumes the reproduction of the source from the stop position based on the recorded information.